


He's not my boyfriend!

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chat Logs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Yuri makes a friend but all the other skaters are convinced they're dating for years.Otabek and Yuri continue to deny their relationship is anything but platonic but after a few years things change without them realising until it's too lateaka a series of chat logs between Yuri and the other skaters as his relationship with Otabek matures





	1. GPF

**GPF**

**Phichit, Idiot, Pork Bowl, Yuri P**

**Phichit:** Sooooooooooooooo

 **Yuri P:** What

 **Phichit:** AreyoudatingOtabekbecauseyourecutetogether

 **Yuri P:** WTF? No? We’re just friends

 **Phichit:** Sure you are because friends always stand around blushing at each other

 **Yuri P:** How did you even get my phone number?

 **Phichit:** Victor

 **Phichit:** I also got him to add me into your phone when you were distracted

 **Yuri P:** Wtf? I need to change my passcode

 **Yuri P:** How did he even know what it was?

 **Idiot:** Because it’s not hard to guess. We were rink mates for a long time

 **Yuri P** : Aren’t you supposed to be making out with your idiot fiancé? Why are you texting me Victor

 **Idiot:** Yuri is on the phone to his parents. I know some Japanese now but not enough to keep up.

 **Idiot:** So did you kiss Otabek yet?

 **Yuri P:** WTF IDIOT

 **Yuri P:** I DIDN’T EVEN GET TO KNOW HIM BEFORE THIS COMPETITION REALLY

 **Yuri P:** WE’RE JUST FRIENDS

 **Phichit:** yeah right

 **Idiot:** totally don’t believe you

 **Yuri P:** HERE I’M GOING TO ADD HIM TO THE GROUP CHAT AND HE’LL TELL YOU

**BFF added to group**

**Yuri P:** OTABEK TELL THEM

 **BFF:** We’re just friends. I just thought we’re a lot alike and would get along and we do. As friends only.

 **BFF:** To be honest even if I was interested I wouldn’t go for Yuri

 **Idiot:** WHY NOT IS HE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU

 **Phichit:** YEAH DON’T BE RUDE

 **BFF:** Um no. It’s because I don’t want a long distance relationship

 **Yuri P:** omg Same. So not interested in long distance.

 **Yuri P:** This is why you’re my only friend Otabek

 **Idiot:** Um rude

 **Yuri P:** You abandoned me for that pig.

 **Yuri P:** Also you’re an idiot.

 **Idiot:** Don’t call my fiancé a pig. You’re so rude.

 **Idiot:** Your boyfriend wouldn’t be impressed

 **Pork Bowl:** Guys leave Yurio alone. If he and Otabek say they’re only friends then they’re only friends.

 **Yuri P:** Omg I can’t believe I have to thank the pork bowl

 **Pork Bowl:** Also Yurio I know you’re angry with me about Victor leaving but please cut it out with the pig jokes. It’s really not nice.

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** FINE

 **Yuri P:** But only because you stuck up for me

 **Yuri P:** Still gonna call you pork bowl though

 **Pork Bowl:** That’s fine

 **Pork Bowl:** We’ll see you and Otabek at the wedding if not before

 **Pork Bowl:** Victor come to bed now

 **Idiot:** Coming

 **Idiot:** Play nice kids!

 **Phichit:** Gonna hit the hay too

 **Phichit:** Also make sure to use protection kids!

 **Yuri P:** I hate you all

 **Yuri P:** Except you Otabek

 

**BFF, Yuri P**

**BFF:** So I’m going to be invited to the wedding?

 **Yuri P:** Apparently

 **Yuri P:** I might actually go if you’re going

 **BFF:** I didn’t think I’d be invited

 **BFF:** I don’t really know them after all

 **Yuri P:** OMG you have to come otherwise I’ll die having to watch them be gross at each other

 **BFF:** Why do you find it so gross?

 **Yuri P:** Being with them is like walking in on your parents doing it

 **Yuri P:** Only ALL THE TIME BECAUSE VICTOR CAN’T STOP FEELING THE OTHER YURI UP

 **BFF:** Ew. Yeah I see why that’s gross

 **Yuri P:** So you’ll come and keep me sane right?

 **BFF:** You actually don’t dislike them do you?

 **Yuri P:** Well….

 **Yuri P:** between you and me no. I wouldn’t consider them friends exactly but I don’t hate them as much as I pretend to.

 **BFF:** Why do you pretend so much

 **Yuri P:** Ugh because they are both such idiots?

 **Yuri P:** Also all the PDA

 **BFF:** Yeah fair enough

 **BFF:** I promise to come and keep you company

 **Yuri P:** OMG you’re the best Otabek

 **BFF:** …

 **BFF:** I’m glad you think so.


	2. one year later

**One year later**

**Phichit, Yuri K, Idiot, Yuri P, BFF**

**Phichit:** WHEN DID YOU AND OTABEK OFFICIALLY START DATING

 **Yuri P:** HOW DO YOU KEEP GETTING MY NUMBER

 **Yuri P:** ALSO WE’RE NOT DATING

 **Yuri P:** HE AND I ARE JUST FRIENDS FFS

 **Phichit:** I got it from Yuri’s phone

 **Phichit:** Also if you’re not dating why are you all over each other all the time

 **Yuri K:** Okay first of all please don’t take numbers off my phone without permission

 **Yuri K:** 2nd Don’t assume things

 **Yuri P:** THANK YOU

 **Yuri P:** We really are just friends

 **Idiot:** Then why are you all over him

 **Yuri K:** Victor!

 **Yuri P:** OMG I’m not all over him. We just like to hang out

 **Yuri P:** He makes me laugh

 **Idiot:** When you came to visit us after last season you barely looked up from your phone and you were grinning like an idiot at it.

 **Idiot:** You LIKE him

 **BFF:** Um I’m in this chat to.

 **BFF:** and I don’t think Yuri likes me like that

 **BFF:** 1\. We’re both not interested in long distance

 **Yuri P:** correct

 **BFF:** 2\. We smile at our phones when texting because we’re friends. That’s totally normal

 **Yuri P:** Correct again

 **Yuri K:** Um…

 **Phichit** : …

 **BFF:** 3\. Yuri is out of my league anyway

 **Yuri P:** Corr…wait wtf?

 **Yuri P:** Have you SEEN yourself Otabek?

 **Yuri P:** You literally lifted me off the ground with one arm

 **Yuri P:** You are NOT out of my league at all

 **Yuri P:** You’re totally bangable

 **Yuri K:** UM

 **Phichit:** OMG

 **Idiot:** ….I don’t approve

 **Yuri P:** OMG YOU GUYS

 **Yuri P:** I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **Yuri P:** I JUST DON’T LIKE OTABEK PUTTING HIMSELF DOWN

 **BFF:** Thanks Yuri

 **BFF:** I get it

 **Idiot:** …I still don’t approve

 **Idiot:** You’re only 16

 **Yuri K:** The age difference is literally smaller than ours

 **Yuri P:** And we’re NOT DATING

 **BFF:** Definitely not


	3. two years later

**Little Shit, Idiot, Perv, Yuri K, BFF, Yuri P**

**Little Shit:** SO WAIT WHATS THIS I HEAR

 **Little Shit:** OTABEK SAVED YURIO FROM A MOB

 **Yuri P:** Yeah.  My fans got a little out of control

 **Yuri P:** Otabek was luckily at this event and managed to scoop me out of the pile of deranged fans

 **Yuri P:** Totally my hero

 **Idiot:** OMG YURI YOU ARE SO SWEET WHEN YOU’RE IN LOVE

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** I hate you so much

 **Yuri P:** Thank you for ruining a moment

 **Yuri P:** But I am really grateful for Otabek being my friend

 **BFF:** It’s not a big deal

 **BFF:** I just didn’t want to see you hurt

 **BFF:** Btw Yuri I bought the pastry you wanted and I’ll be up in a bit

 **Yuri P:** Cool! I brought my games wanna have a rematch?

 **BFF:** Totally

 **Idiot:** …

 **Little Shit:** …

 **Perv:** …

 **Idiot:** Are you sure you guys aren’t dating?

 **Yuri P:** Um yes.

 **BFF:** We’re obviously platonic

 **Perv:** …that’s less platonic then me with Yuri

 **Perv:** And we pole danced in our underwear

 **Yuri K:** CHRIS I WILL KILL YOU

 **Idiot:** I don’t approve

 **Idiot:** Do you have a chaperone?

 **Idiot:** Do I need to call Yakov?

 **Yuri K:** DON’T WORRY I WON’T LET HIM CALL YAKOV

 **Yuri P:** OMFG YEAH DON’T DO THAT. WE’RE JUST GOING TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES

 **Yuri P:** IT’S WHAT FRIENDS DO

 **Little Shit:** There it’s done!

 **Yuri P:** What is?

 **Little Shit:** The fanfic I wrote about you and Otabek

 **Yuri P:** …

 **BFF:** …

 **Idiot:** …

 **Yurk K:** …

 **Perv:** Explicit or General?

 **Little Shit:** OMG Chris it’s family friendly!

 **Little Shit:** Here

 **BFF:** Why am I a fire fighter?

 **Yuri P:** And why am I swooning every other line?

 **Little Shit** : ITS COMEDY

 **Yuri K:** Congratulations Phichit

 **Yuri K:** You broke my husband

 **Yuri K:** He’s actually wheezing now

 **Yuri K:** He may never recover

 **Perv:** I can take over his sex duties when he dies

 **Yuri P:** I hate you the most now Chris

 **Yuri K** : Let’s leave the two kids to have their game night

 **Little Shit** : Fine

 **Perv** : Fine

 

**BFF, Yuri P**

**BFF:** You’ve saved the story right?

 **Yuri P:** OMG yes I laughed so hard I nearly cried

 **BFF** : This is epic in its ridiculousness

 **Yuri P** : You understand me so well

 **BFF:** That’s why I got you two of that pastry

 **Yuri P:** YOURE DEFINETELY MY HERO


	4. 2 months before Yuri's 18th birthday

**2 Months before Yuri’s 18th Birthday**

**BFF, Yuri P**

**Yuri P:** Beks

 **Yuri P:** Beks!

 **Yuri P:** BEKS

 **BFF:** What?

 **BFF:** It’s like 3am here.

 **Yuri P:** Sorry I just got permission from Yakov! You can totally come visit me for a whole week before my birthday!

 **BFF:** That’s great!

 **BFF:** We’re going to have so much fun! You’ve got to show me around all your favourite spots

 **Yuri P:** Dude I train like all the time! I’m super boring

 **Yuri P:** But you’ll get to meet my cat!

 **BFF:** OMG I’LL FINALLY GET TO PET IT

 **BFF:** I’VE BEEN WANTING TO FOR SO LONG

 **BFF:**  HE'S SO FLUFFY LOOKING

 **Yuri P:** he’s the fluffiest

 **Yuri P:** I’m so glad you understand that

 **BFF:** My coach is giving me time off but I gotta train extra hard before hand to make up for it

 **BFF:** So we’re not really gonna have time to chat until I get there.

 **Yuri P:** Yeah I understand

 **Yuri P:** I gotta do extra training as well

 **Yuri P:**...

 **Yuri P:** Um…is it weird to say I’ll miss you?

 **BFF:**...

 **BFF:** Actually I was kinda thinking the same thing

 **BFF:** It’ll feel weird not to chat you everyday

 **BFF:** Look I gotta get some sleep so I can start training hard so I can be there for your birthday!

 **Yuri P:** Okay!

 **Yuri P:** Sleep well

 **BFF:** Take care!

 

 


	5. A Week Later (7 weeks to Yuri's 18th birthday)

**Japan Yuri, Yuri P.**

**Yuri P:** Yuri I need some advice!

 **Yuri P:** I have a problem!

 **Japan Yuri:**  Okay calm down

 **Japan Yuri:** Tell me what’s wrong

 **Yuri P:** If I do you have promise to keep it a secret

 **Yuri P:** No telling Victor or Phichit or anyone

 **Japan Yuri:** I promise. I know how they can get.

 **Yuri P:** Okay so Otabek is coming to visit for a whole week for my birthday

 **Yuri P:** But to do that he has to train doubly hard to make up for the missing time

 **Yuri P:** Cause he’s dedicated like that

 **Japan Yuri:** Yes?

 **Yuri P:** Well…it’s lonely

 **Japan Yuri:** Lonely?

 **Yuri P:** We haven’t been able to talk really because we’re both training so hard so we can get that week together and…

 **Japan Yuri:** And?

 **Yuri P:** It hurts

 **Yuri P:** It feels like half my soul has been ripped away

 **Yuri P:** I don’t know what to do!

 **Yuri P:** I’ve never felt like this before

 **Japan Yuri:**...

 **Japan Yuri:** Okay try not to hate me for this

 **Japan Yuri:** But I think you might actually have feelings for him

 **Japan Yuri:** Romantic feelings

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** I want to yell at you but I think you might be right

 **Yuri P:** Omg I don’t want to ruin this friendship but I keep thinking about him that way

 **Yuri P:** I mean even I know you don’t daydream about kissing your friends

 **Japan Yuri:** You’ve had daydreams about kissing him?

 **Yuri P:** OMG I DIDN’T MEAN TO TELL YOU THAT

 **Japan Yuri:** It’s okay! I’m not going to tell anyone!

 **Japan Yuri:** But I think that clears it up

 **Japan Yuri:** You are romantically interested in him.

 **Japan Yuri:** I think you should tell him

 **Yuri P:** But what if he’s not interested in me that way?

 **Japan Yuri:** Okay 1. I think he’s totally into you from the way he looks at you

 **Japan Yuri:** 2\. If you don’t try you’ll regret it

 **Japan Yuri:** Or do you want to pine over each other for months like Victor and me?

 **Yuri P:** Okay yeah good point

 **Yuri P:** How do I go about it?

 **Japan Yuri:** Try asking him out on a date maybe? Say it’s a date but say if he’s not interested in a date you could go as friends.  That gives you an out. It might get awkward but if you’re okay being friends if he rejects you…

 **Yuri P:** Do you think that could work?

 **Japan Yuri:** I think you have a decent shot

 **Yuri P:** I’m scared

 **Japan Yuri:** Look I’m here if you want to talk anytime

 **Yuri P:** What should I ask him out to do?

 **Japan Yuri:** Um…

 **Japan Yuri:** OH! I KNOW!

 **Japan Yuri:** MOVIE

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** Isn’t that kind of cliché?

 **Japan Yuri:** BUT LISTEN! MOVIE THEATRES ARE DARK RIGHT? PERFECT CHANCE TO CONFESS YOUR FEELINGS. SO MUCH EASIER IN THE DARK

 **Yuri P:** OMG THAT’S BRILLIANT

 **Yuri P:** I’m so sorry I was such a shit to you when we met

 **Yuri P:** You’re much better help than anyone else I know with this stuff

 **Japan Yuri:** We Yuri’s gotta stick together

 **Japan Yuri:** It’s late there so get some sleep

 **Yuri P:** I’ll try

 **Yuri P:** Night and thanks again

 **Japan Yuri:** np Sleep well


	6. Two weeks later

**Beks, Yuri P**

**Yuri P:** Call me

 **Beks:** I’m a little busy?

 **Beks:** can’t you tell me over text

 **Yuri P:** Nooo…I think we should actually talk

 **Beks:** …okay give me 5 minutes

 

**The Good Nikiforov, Yuri P,**

**Yuri P:** Yuri! I asked him!

 **The Good Nikiforov:** Omg! How did it go!

 **Yuri P:** He said yes! He said it would be fun!

 **The Good Nikiforov:** OMG

 **The Good Nikiforov:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **Yuri P:** I’m really scared still!

 **The Good Nikiforov:** It’ll be okay! Just remember the plan! Your chances are good considering he said yes to a date

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** WHY IS VICTOR TEXTING ME ABOUT DATING BEKA?

 **The Good Nikiforov:** WTF HE BETTER NOT HAVE GONE THROUGH MY PHONE

 **The Good Nikiforov:** IM ADDING HIM

**Idiot added to the group**

**Idiot:** WHY IS LITTLE YURI GOING ON A DATE WITH AN OLDER MAN

 **The Good Nikiforov:** HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT

 **The Good Nikiforov:** IF YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE YOU’RE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH

 **The Good Nikiforov:** WITHOUT MAKKACHIN

 **Idiot:** NO! Otabek called me

 **Yuri P:** Why would Beka call you?

 **Idiot: …** I’m not allowed to say

 **Yuri P:** Omg does he not want to go on the date?

 **Yuri P:** I’m going to hyperventilate

 **The Good Nikiforov:** I’m sure that’s not it

 **The Good Nikiforov:** Spill Nikiforov

 **Idiot:** Well…he was surprised by the date but happy but he was wondering what he should do

 **Idiot:** Cause he thought Yurio still had a thing for you Yuri

 **Yuri P:** Shit.

 **Yuri P:** I should have known that would come back and bite me in the ass

 **The Good Nikiforov:** Wait what?

 **Idiot:** I told him that was a long time ago and that if you asked him it was genuine

 **Idiot:** Then I may have threatened him a little

 **Yuri P:** I knew I shouldn’t have told Beka about that crush

 **The Good Nikiforov:** BACK THE FUCK UP

 **The Good Nikiforov:** WHEN DID YURA HAVE A CRUSH ON ME

 **Yuri P:** It started about a year before we met? Idk something like that.

 **Yuri P:** don’t worry I got over it after you moved to St. Petersburg

 **Yuri P:**  Besides your taste in men is shit

 **Idiot:** HEY

 **Yuri P:** WELL CONSIDERING YOU JUST SAID YOU THREATENED BEKA I THINK IM RIGHT YOU IDIOT

 **Idiot:** SINCE YOU’RE BASICALLY MY PRECIOUS BABY BROTHER I HAVE TO PROTECT YOU

 **Yuri P:** IM ALMOST 18 YOU FUCKWIT

 **Yuri P:** ALSO WE’RE NOT EVEN FUCKING RELATED

 **Idiot:** I STILL NEED TO PROTECT YOU

 **Idiot:** SO I TOLD HIM IF HE HURTS YOU I’LL BREAK HIS LEGS WHAT’S WRONG WITH THAT

 **Idiot:** ALSO THAT I DIDN’T APPROVE OF THE AGE DIFFERENCE

 **The Good Nikiforov:** Was that you coming in the door just now?

 **Idiot:** Yeah?

 **Idiot:** Why?

 **Yuri P:** Guys?

 **Yuri P:** Are you still there? It’s been like 5 minutes

 **The Good Nikiforov:** Yes we’re here and Victor has something he’d like to say

 **Idiot:** I’m very sorry about threatening Beka and being over protective

 **Yuri P:** …

 **Yuri P:** What did Katsudon do to you?

 **Idiot:**...Don’t make him mad

 **Idiot:** EVER


End file.
